legoworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters (or NPC's /Non-Player Characters) are one type of Model appearing in the game which can be collected, purchased and then placed in the World by the player. Characters are usually encountered in the World as randomly spawned wanderers in each Biome, although, due to their wandering, they may occasionally appear in another nearby Biome. These Characters may behave in one of five ways towards the Player: Friendly, Neutral, Aggressive, Hostile or Skittish. Some characters can ride Creatures or Vehicles on their own. You can spawn any Character you own in the game as an NPC by dragging the Character from the Characters submenu of the Models menu into the world. Characters spawned this way behave just like characters that were spawned randomly by the game, but can be placed in any Biome. Players may also take the form of any character they have purchased, or use the parts that make up those Characters in their own Custom Character designs. You can become characters by clicking on the icon of the one you want in the Characters submenu of the Models menu. Collecting Characters Changes in Update 2 resulted in a new way to unlock most Characters. These Characters now have a required Item that you must give them before they will be unlocked. Once discovered, a Character will pose a thought bubble above its head showing what Item it wants. You must have the Item currently unlocked and in your character's hand to offer it. Offering that Item to the Character will then unlock the Character and spawn some Studs, but remove the Item from your unlocks - you will have to unlock it via Item Chests once more. Once unlocked, the Player is then able to purchase the Character at the Models screen. Character Behaviours Friendly Characters: A regular NPC, which wanders around in the world. When approached, a friendly NPC may stop and wave or might even run up to your character, but does nothing aggressive. Neutral Characters: Neutral characters will neither approach nor flee, but do nothing aggressive if you approach. They may stop and stare at your character but that's about it. Aggressive Characters: Aggressive characters may approach the player's character and act aggressively by putting its hands up in a boxing manner. They will not attack the player unless attacked first, but they may attack other Characters in the world. Taking the same form as an aggressive Character does not change that Character's attitude towards a player. For example, if the player is a Skeleton, other Skeletons will still put their hands up in an aggressive manner towards the player, while friendly characters will wave at your Skeleton. Aggressive characters can only be unlocked by defeating them in battle. Hostile Characters: Note that once you have attacked an aggressive creature, it becomes Hostile, following you for long distances and attacking when it's close enough. Furthermore, any aggressive creatures of the same type in the local area will ALSO become hostile, which can result in hordes of angry mobs coming after the player for one ill-timed attack. The only way to return hostile characters to aggressive mode is to go far enough away, or reload the World. Skittish Characters: Skittish characters will flee from the player to a certain distance before turning and watching the player carefully. Taking the same form as a skittish character will not change their attitude towards the player. They may defend themselves from aggressive Characters, but this doesn't mean they will necessarily defend themselves from the player. Special Abilities Some characters have special abilities, which can be used by the player if the player has taken the form of that character. A special attack is done the same as a regular attack. The High Jump ability is "charged" by holding down the jump button or spacebar, then released, causing the character to fly high into the air. Other special abilities, like summoning Creatures or transforming require clicking the Special Ability button on the right side of the screen. (Note: If you have the form of the character, but not the special ability button, you may need to select the character from the Characters submenu of the Models menu. Selecting the character anywhere else (such as the World Select screen) will not grant you that character's special abilities.) Custom Characters: There is also the possibility to create custom characters via the Character Customizer. Custom characters do not gain any behaviours or special abilities from the parts they are made with. They will be neutral and stand around doing nothing if they are spawned in the world. Playset Characters: A Playset Character can only be found in certain Playsets (LEGO sets). They spawn when the Playset is built by the player. Once spawned, they act like a normal Character. The List of Known Characters Unused Characters Category:Menus